On My Way, My Darling
by ilovequinn11
Summary: When Quinn wakes up in the hospital, she's loopy from the drugs and kisses Rachel. What will happen next?


_ Grr, I'm THE biggest Quinn fan in the world, and the ending of On My Way made me so angry. I mean, not only did they leave us hanging for two months, but it makes me mad that every time they want to progress someone elses's storyline, they ruin Quinn, but that's a whole other conversation. Anyways, so I present you this fan fiction after I finally stopped crying. Yes, it's taken me all these weeks to pull it together._

Quinn's POV

You were driving down the road, on your way to Finn and Rachel's wedding. You were heading home real quick to get your bridesmaid's dress.

Your phone buzzed. You looked at the road, turning the wheel a little to follow the curve of the street. _What's the harm in just checking it real quick? _You thought to yourself. There was only you and one other car on the street. It would be quick and easy.

You picked your phone up, keeping one hand on the steering wheel and the other on your phone, glancing up every few seconds to make sure you weren't going to drive off the road into a run off lake or something.

It was from Rachel. You quickly texted her back, and then set the phone down. A few minutes later, you received another text. You picked it up. It was from Rachel, again, wanting to know where you were.

You typed "On my way," and just as you were hovering over the send button, going to press your thumbnail into it, you felt an impact. You felt glass shattering, landing on you, in your hair, scratching your face and arms, and as the blood began to pour out of your new wounds, your whole body felt painful, like you were on fire almost.

You passed out.

Rachel's POV

_ Where's Quinn? _You thought. _She's supposed to be here by now. She said she'd be here, and she's your maid of honor. You can't just do this without her._

"Rachel, it's now or never," Finn told you, and you had the urge to bitch slap him. Why couldn't he wait a few god damn minutes for Quinn? Didn't he realize how much she meant to you, how you didn't want to get married without her there watching from the sidelines? Boys and their stupid hormones.

Just as you nodded in agreement, knowing you had to do this whether Quinn was there or not, your phone went off. "Hold it!" you called, picking it up and answering. It was Quinn calling. "Hello?"

Except it wasn't Quinn who was on the phone. "Hello, is this Rachel Berry?"

"Yes. Who are you? Are you going to stalk me because you're jealous of my amazing talents? I have connections, and if you dare to lay a finger on me... wait, why are you calling from Quinn's number? Are you a serial killer? Don't hurt her, she's my best friend, I will..." everyone in the room stared at you, a little worried, and thinking you had gone crazy.

"No. Ma'm..."

"You'll be sorry you were ever born."

"Ma'm! You are a friend of this Quinn Fabray?"

"Um, yes, why?"

"She was in a car crash."

Your blood ran cold, and you heard echoes as the man talked. All you could hear was, "Taking... hospital... burns... possibility... death..."

"I-I'll be there as soon as I can." You hung up, bursting into tears.

"Rachel!" Finn ran forward, taking you in his arms. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's Quinn... she was in a car accident." You met Finn's eyes, and then looked around the room at the shocked faces. "I can't do this. This isn't right." You pulled away from him.

"Rach..."

"This is a message from God, Finn. I can't marry you."

"Why?"

"I just can't. It's not right." She ran out of the church.

You called Judy, informing her what had happened, and then jumped in your car without saying a word and drove to the hospital.

Judy got there about the same time as you did. You paced the waiting room, wringing your hands, unable to sit. You felt all alone. It was like you waited for hours, but it was really only about half an hour.

Just then, the door to the waiting room opened, and the Glee kids, Will, Emma, and Sue rushed in. Your tears had dried from your shock, but when you saw them, they started again. You hugged your friends.

You guys waited for hours, no one making a sound, not even Brittany, which was pretty much a miracle. You hated the wait, hated knowing that your best friend was dying only a couple hallways away and you had no way to stop it. You felt guilty. It would be all your fault if Quinn died.

Just then, a doctor came into the waiting room. "Are all of you the family and friends of Quinn Fabray?" he asked, looking around. You all nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Well, we have the news on her."

"How's my Quinnie?" Judy asked, jumping up.

"She is not dead," the doctor informed you all, and there was a sigh heard around the room. "However, when her car was hit from the side, it went out of control and flipped over and caught fire. She was burned pretty badly on her stomach and arms and legs, and... the odds are that she'll have those burns for the rest of her life. Her spine was also damaged, so she will have to be in a wheelchair."

"Temporarily or permanently?"

"We do not know yet."

Quinn's POV

You woke up in a strange room. You looked around. This wasn't your perfect girly room at home. Where were you?

Your whole body felt painful, as if you were on fire, or was being stabbed repeatedly with thousands of needles. That was when you noticed that the bed was super uncomfortable and pretty much everything in the room was white, and it didn't take much to realize you were in the hospital. However, why you couldn't figure out.

And then, you realized just how bad the pain was. It was a thousand times worse than being on fire. You screamed out in pain.

Giving birth was nothing compared to this.

"Mommy!" you called, throwing your head back, your eyes shut tightly, screaming. Your eyes were blurry from the pain, but you could hear a nurse running in.

"Good heavens, she's alive!" The nurse ran back out, and when she came back she was with your mother.

"Mom!" you shouted, screaming from the pain. "What's... going... on? Why am I here?"

"Sweetie, I'll tell you later."

"It hurts!" you screamed.

The nurse disappeared, and came back a couple minutes later. She began to hook you up to some sort of IV.

"What's this for?" you asked.

"It's pain medicine. To make the pain go away. Don't worry if you feel a little bit sleepy, it's natural."

Pretty much as soon as the nurse said that, you felt your eyelids beginning to feel heavy as the pain began to go away. You fell asleep.

You woke up a few hours later, a bit loopy from the medicine still coursing through your system.

You opened your eyes to find Rachel standing over you, looking down at you. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Rachel?" you murmured.

"It's all my fault."

"Uh... Rachel..." and, since you were crazy from the drugs, you sat up and kissed her.

At first, her lips were cold and unmoving against yours, but soon... soon she began to kiss back, and you knew that she wanted it too.

You pulled back. "I love you, Rachel Berry. You didn't marry Finn, did you?"


End file.
